Talk:Ikoma vs. Eren Jaeger/@comment-38799193-20190313160315
Ikoma wins. He is more intelligent, astute, ingenious, focused, determinated and creative than Eren. He was the one who learn how to stop the virus, he passed 5 five years createting his own weapon just to use it in an instant and doing it in a very talented way for being his first time while eren passed 5 years learning how to use his weapon. Ikoma is more brave and not a cry baby like eren, he doesn't need that the girl saves him or proteft him all the time, he can do, create really useful stuff and come up with very intersting and good ideas to defeat the kabane instead of just being reckless all the time.Ikoma learned martial arts in a very short time than eren did. He uses his head pretty good being a genius. And his desire to protect the ones the love is more important than his desire to defeat the kabane. Eren acts very impulsively being a stubborn one that most of the time doesn't hear to others and let his revenge blind him and he has even accepted that sometimes his anger can be so great that it puts people in danger because of his actions.and that's why he's become a very defeatist person thinking that it's better that he die.his heart and determination can be weak sometimes until he reaches.the point where his conviction completely collapses. At first,he was very confident in his power, thinking he was strong enough, but in reality he was weak. his power was given to him and without that special power at first he would be nothing more than a boy very loud that is always yelling , determinated and annoying that never surrenders without giving results .since he can not use his weapon correctly so far killing only one or two titans without his power. ikoma saved his life using a method nobody had tried just yet and he did it thanks to his knowledge and research on post kabane that he learned for 5 years, he attracted a kabane only to test his theory and his weapon, being that his first approach with a kabane while in the first encounter of eren with the colosal titan he was not even prepared to fight even though he had an overwhelming security. the character of eren was developed to pass of the seasons but ikoma at the beginning was already a good protagonist less annoying that he was even described as headstrong, iron-willed, foolhardy and passionate that never hesitates when it comes to fighting for his ideals, imposing himself and fulfilling each one of his promises, he really has a clear and absolute mind. he sticks to his ideologies and beliefs being someone Rational and sensible, Ikoma is able to remain calm under pressure, as he maintains a firm and resolute approach to problems that acts as his best survival mechanism, sometimes he rushes too much and acts incoherebtement or impulsively getting into very dangerous situations but that only affects him without involving innocent people, his mistakes are his and don't affect others. He is very loyal and selfless that will always put the lives of others above his but also is a fair and honorable person knowing who is the enemy and without hesitation at the time of killing someone that he knows is evil or guilty. he inspires others because of his common sense of justice and enormous willingness to achieve his purposes.